Grilled Bird
by Strider'Emiya
Summary: Rencontre toute simple entre un auteur et la puissante et terrifiante Mokou.
**Un simple OS écrit il y a quelques années, que j'ai retrouvé en fouillant dans de vieux dossiers.**

 **Une rencontre fantasmée entre un auteur et un personnage qu'il adule, sans grand autre intérêt que mon propre amusement.**

 **Mais l'écriture n'est-elle pas faite pour notre plaisir?**

 **Bonne lecture! :]**

* * *

 **Grilled Bird**

Je n'ai même pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir que c'est encore une belle journée banale en perspective. Le soleil est doux et chaud, comme tous les jours. Comme tous les jours, j'entends les oiseaux chanter en haut des bambous. Depuis des années, j'écoute ce même chant chaque matin, la même éternelle sérénade qui se répète en boucle dans ma tête fatiguée. Certains disent que loin d'ici se trouvent des pays ou durant « l'hiver », plus aucun animal ne se fait entendre, où tout le monde dort durant des mois. J'aimerais y aller, un jour. Ce doit être reposant.

Comme tous les jours, le vent accompagne les oiseaux en soufflant dans les bambous, orchestrant la mélodie sur laquelle ils s'appuient. Une valse au rythme lent et régulier, berceuse d'un autre temps remémorant d'autres souvenirs. Chaque étranger qui vient ici sort inlassablement la même phrase : « Oh, que c'est beau ! ». Et invariablement s'en suit sa déduction : « Vous avez bien de la chance de vivre ici ! ». Pour eux, c'est sans doute l'image qu'ils se font de ce qu'ils appellent paradis. Pour moi ça ne veut plus rien dire. J'y vis depuis bien trop longtemps pour que cela suffise à me donner le sourire.

Comme tous les jours, je reste un moment à méditer au-dessus de ma cascade, laissant les rayons de l'astre solaire réchauffer mon corps et mon âme. Sa lueur me réconforte après celle glaciale et antipathique de la lune. Je n'aime pas la lune, et elle ne m'aime pas en retour. Et pourtant, j'habite près du temple qui lui est dédié, à Eientei. Pourquoi ça ? Parce que personne d'autre n'est apte à guider les visiteurs dans la forêt de Bambou des Disparus. Pourquoi ça ? Parce que les autres disparaissent, évidemment. Il ne fait pas bon de rôder dans ce bois si l'on craint les esprits.

Comme tous les jours, je me remets sur pied et époussette rapidement ma salopette pourpre. Non pas que la mousse aux alentours de la cascade soit sale, ou que des insectes soient venus visiter mes habits, mais c'est une habitude que j'ai gardé de ma jeunesse. J'ai encore l'air d'une enfant, comme ça, mais j'ai plus d'un millénaire et demi. Ce qui est drôle, c'est que mes cheveux ne sont même pas blancs à cause de ça, mais parce qu'ils ont déteint sur le feu. Le feu qui m'habite. Le feu du Phénix.

Comme tous les jours, je descends de mon perchoir et passe derrière la chute d'eau pour aller chercher mon matériel. Avec le temps, les habitants alentour ont appris à ne pas entrer seuls dans la forêt, aussi n'ai-je plus vraiment de travail, celui-ci consistant à chasser les esprits. Alors je me suis reconvertie en vendeuse de yakitori, de petites brochettes de poulet grillé. C'est facile d'accès, à quelques pas après les premiers bambous, et ça ne paie pas de mine, mais tout le monde me dit que c'est bon, alors je continue. C'est un simple grill, un réceptacle empli de petit bois surmonté d'une grille de fer, et j'allume le feu en un claquement de doigts. Le petit craquement des branches qui brûlent est toujours moins insupportable que les chants incessants des oiseaux. Alors comme tous les jours, je m'assois en tailleur sur un rocher au bord de l'eau, et j'attends. J'ai tout le temps une ou deux visites de villageois chaque jour, qui viennent chercher leur repas avant d'aller retourner travailler. On ne parle pas. Enfin, eux essayent de me parler, mais je ne réponds pas. Je n'ai pas envie de devenir l'amie de quelqu'un.

Comme tous les jours, vers trois heures après le lever du soleil, les bambous de la futaie se mettent à craquer sous le passage d'un des villageois, celui que je vois le plus souvent, et dont je n'ai jamais cherché à retenir le nom. Il est un peu en avance, aujourd'hui. Je me lève et vais allumer le feu. Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit le faire en direct, il se poserait des questions. Quelle petite fille normale vivrait dans un bois maudit, et saurait enflammer le bout de son doigt sans se brûler ? N'empêche que si moi, je ne crains pas les flammes, il n'en va pas de même pour ma chemise. Elle a subit le même sort que mes cheveux et a déteint. Du beau brun couleur terre, elle est passée au vague marron clair.

Comme tous les jours… Ah non, tiens, ce n'est pas celui que j'attendais qui sort des bambous. On voit tout de suite qu'il n'est pas d'ici, d'ailleurs. Un touriste, sans doute. Pour le coup, pendant qu'il essaie tant bien que mal d'écarter les deux bambous qui lui barrent le passage l'un de l'autre, je prends le temps de l'étudier, tout en préparant deux brochettes.

Il a la peau blanche des occidentaux, ceux qui connaissent « l'hiver ». Les mêmes yeux aussi, un peu colériques, mais ça doit être dû au fait qu'il n'arrive pas à s'en sortir avec les branches. Il n'a pas l'air spécialement grand pour un homme, quoique je ne saurais dire avec certitude son âge. Il doit être dans la phase où les humains sont impossibles à discerner, entre l'adolescence et l'âge adulte. Il a les cheveux châtains, coupés plutôt court, mais pas le moins du monde coiffés. Il y aurait eu une guerre dans sa tignasse qu'on n'aurait pas obtenu un résultat plus désordonné et… négligé. Parce que ça se voit clairement qu'il n'a même pas essayé de les dresser. Ils laissent tout de même voir ses oreilles un peu trop grandes et décollées, l'une un peu plus rouge que l'autre, comme si le sang y battait plus fort. C'est bizarre, d'habitude quand il fait chaud, les gens ont les deux oreilles écarlates, et quand il fait froid, aucune. Là, il fait bon, et il en a une. En fin de compte, c'est logique.

Son menton est plutôt carré, avec un bien visible grain de beauté à droite malgré la barbe qui le recouvre en partie. Il en a un peu partout sur les bras aussi d'ailleurs, et sans doute sur le torse, mais on ne le voit pas sous sa chemise. Ses bras sont fins, à se demander s'il y a de la chair entre les os et la peau. On y distingue même les veines bleutées qui y courent, remontant jusqu'aux mains, tout aussi squelettiques. Les doigts sont plus longs que la paume, et s'amincissent étrangement entre les jointures. Là-aussi, il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup de graisse. Ses ongles ont l'air striés, usés par je ne sais quel travail manuel, mais coupés à ras, sans doute pour ne pas être gêné dans ledit travail. Ses phalanges sont constellées de petites coupures, semblables à des griffures, et une belle cicatrice du même type orne sa main droite. Rajouté aux nombreux poils blancs qui parsèment ses habits, j'en conclus qu'il a des chats. J'aime bien les chats, ça chasse les oiseaux. Et les oiseaux, moi je les fais cuire, et ils finissent en brochettes.

Ce qui m'intrigue, en plus des doigts déjà en soit assez effrayants pour des doigts d'humains, ce sont ses pouces, qui ne paraissent pas rattachés naturellement à la main. C'est comme si on les avait collés après coup, en se disant qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Ils sont bien plus reculés que chez un individu lambda, et le tendon qui les relient est extrêmement saillant, faisant presque oublier les veines qui visibles à côté. Il pose sa main à plat sur un bambou pour essayer de le dégager, et c'est là que je remarque ce qui ne va pas : le pouce n'est tout simplement pas alignés. Il est incapable de le mettre sur la même face que les autres doigts quand il le pose à plat, parce qu'il est rattaché à la main sur le côté. Décidemment, je n'aime pas ses mains. Elles me font trop penser à des pattes d'araignée. J'espère pour lui que son métier ne lui demande pas de trop les utiliser, sinon il ferait fuir ses clients directement. Par contre, il a une chevalière qui me plait bien à l'annuaire gauche. Pas sur le bon doigt donc, puisque celui-ci est censé être réservé à l'alliance, et ça m'étonnerait qu'il soit déjà marié. C'est une bague doré, ornée d'un blason représentant trois feuilles de houx. J'aimerais bien connaître la devise qui va avec.

En fait, tout en lui est fin. Ses épaules légèrement affaissées en avant, son torse, et même ses jambes. Ces dernières se devinent tout de même plus musclées que le reste sous son jean kaki, de par sa posture tout comme la façon dont il assure ses prises au sol. Tout de même, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un galérer autant à écarter deux bambous. Mais autant en profiter, et je remonte de nouveau vers son visage. Il a deux petites rides au coin du nez, celles que l'on nomme « du sourire ». Nez de travers d'ailleurs, et en angle en son centre, comme s'il avait été cassé il y a longtemps. De grands cernes violacés soulignent ses yeux bruns. Le genre d'ornements qui se remarquent chez les gens qui ne dorment pas énormément, comme beaucoup au village d'en bas, hantés qu'ils sont par la peur des esprits. Lui, je me demande de quoi il a peur, dans son pays d'hiver.

Mais ce n'est pas la seule chose qui se situe sous ses yeux. Alors qu'il s'essuie le front un instant sous l'effort, je remarque une belle cicatrice sous l'œil gauche. Elle parcourt toute sa longueur, adoptant la courbe de ses cils, qu'il a particulièrement longs. C'est une balafre blanchâtre, surement visible suite à une trop longue exposition au soleil durant la cicatrisation. L'œil est de fait un peu plus plissé, et semble plus vieux que l'autre, la coupure ayant favorisé la formation de rides à cet endroit. Le coup a dû être porté juste sous le globe oculaire. Un peu plus haut et il en perdait sans doute l'usage.

Au bout d'un moment, il se rend enfin compte de ce qui me semblait évident depuis le début, se décale d'un pas sur le côté, et écarte deux autres bambous qui lui livrent enfin le passage. Il était temps, les yakitoris sont presque prêts. Il prend le temps de remettre correctement sa chemise et s'avance vers moi d'une démarche assurée. Lui l'est par contre beaucoup moins quand il s'agit de m'adresser la parole, ce qu'il fait en tripotant nerveusement sa chevalière.

\- Vous êtes Mokou de Fujiwara ?

Je hoche la tête en silence. Je commence à croire que j'ai fait cuire mes brochettes pour rien, et qu'il ne vient pas pour ça.

\- Je m'appelle Strider. On m'a dit que vous pourriez me guider jusqu'à Eientei à travers la forêt. Je voudrais y aller parce que…

\- Votre nom et vos raisons ne m'intéressent pas. Je ne suis qu'une dingue de diététique qui tient un stand de yakitori.

\- Euh… d'accord… Vous ne pouvez pas m'y amener, alors ? Je ne crains pas particulièrement les « fantômes » de la région, puisque je ne crois pas aux fantômes en général, mais les autochtones ont l'air d'y tenir et d'en avoir vraiment peur, alors j'ai suivi leur conseil et je suis venu vous voir. Vu comme je me suis débrouillé avec les bambous jusqu'à maintenant, je pense qu'en fait ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée !

Pitoyable tentative d'humour aussi inattendue que stupide. A croire que personne ne l'a prévenu que je ne parlais pas aux gens de son espèce, et encore moins aux touristes. Car il n'y a que deux catégories de gens qui se rendent au temple : les malades et les visiteurs. Et il n'a pas l'air malade. Je retire mes brochettes du feu et les pose à côté du grill, les laissant à l'attention de mon visiteur quotidien, puis sans prendre la peine d'éteindre le feu je commence à marcher vers les profondeurs de la forêt. Il m'emboite hâtivement le pas. Au moins a-t-il compris sans que j'ai à lui expliquer quoi que ce soit.

\- Vous laissez vos affaires comme ça ? lâche-t-il. Il parait qu'il y a déjà eu un incendie ici, et que vous étiez impliquée…

\- Il n'y a jamais eu d'incendie.

En fait il y en avait bien eu un. Officiellement, j'avais réussi à convaincre tout le monde que c'était un mégot de cigarette qui en était responsable, mais l'autre version circulant était que j'avais mal maîtrisé un sort. _Yachatta._

\- Je n'en sais rien, je ne fais que…

\- Il n'y a JAMAIS eu d'incendie !

Je me retourne et lui adresse le regard le plus foudroyant que je suis capable de faire sans m'enflammer –littéralement. Ça semble lui suffire, puisqu'il s'immobilise, mais sans tout de même baisser les yeux. J'ai bien cru que ce _baka_ n'allait pas me lâcher. Les mains dans les poches, je reprends ma route. A mon grand plaisir, il ne dit plus rien durant tout le trajet, même pas la petite remarque habituelle sur le « paradis ». J'ai dû l'impressionner plus que je ne le pensais. Je n'hésite pas un instant dans le bois, tournant toujours au bon endroit pour lui éviter d'avoir à se frayer un chemin dans un bosquet de bambou trop dense. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre plus de temps que ça. Enfin, les longues tiges végétales laissent place à une grande clairière, au centre de laquelle se dresse une colline. Et sur cette colline, une grande tour entourée de murs ornementés, plus destinés à impressionner qu'autre chose. Je m'arrête à l'orée de la prairie, n'ayant pas envie d'approcher les adorateurs de la lune plus que nécessaire.

\- Eh bien… merci, me dit-il. Vous êtes plutôt douée pour vous repérer, pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune que vous. Même si… comme on dit en Europe, les apparences sont parfois trompeuses.

\- Je ne suis qu'une dingue de diététique qui tient un stand de yakitori.

\- Et il n'y a jamais eu d'incendie, je sais. Mais entre nous… j'ai dit que je ne croyais pas aux fantômes, mais je n'ai jamais dit semblable chose pour les autres évènements que certains qualifient de surnaturels. Et, rajoute-t-il en se baissant pour arriver à ma hauteur tout en parlant plus bas, votre accent est assez… archaïque. C'est pour cela que vous ne parlez à personne, hum ?

Il m'adresse un petit clin d'œil et se rend au temple, me laissant seule entre les bambous. Je souris légèrement. Pour une fois qu'un touriste est observateur… Je me retourne et reprend mon chemin vers mon stand. Comme chaque jour, ce seront les serviteurs du temple qui se chargeront du retour. Et puis je me ravise, retournant m'asseoir devant les bambous.

Cet homme seul est assez pour qu'aujourd'hui ne soit pas comme chaque jour.

* * *

 **En espérant que ce simpliste petit délire aura su vous divertir!**

 **Bien à vous,**

 **Strider.**


End file.
